1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having a pick-up cap capable of facilitating guaranteed assembly onto a socket body.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. patent Publication No. 2009-0017644A1 filed by Fan et al, published on Jan. 15, 2009 has disclosed a socket connector which includes a socket body with a multiplicity of contacts received therein and a pick-up cap mounted upon the socket body. The pick-up cap is employed to engage with an extraction tool to grasp the socket connector so as to achieve fast assembly of the socket connector. Additionally, the pick-up also works as a cover for protecting the contacts in the socket body from damage or pollution.
However, the pick-up cap according to Fan is substantially configured with a symmetrical configuration, and it is ambiguous and difficult to identify and discern the correct orientation of the pick-up when assembled onto the socket body. Consequently, it is likely to damage the pick-up cap or the socket body in the case that the pick-up cap is mistakenly and compulsively mounted upon the socket body in error.